pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Friend From Britain
This is a story about a girl from Britian named Emily Kinney who knows Ferb. She and Ferb used to play together in Britain when they were little. It was before Ferb moved to Danville. Also, Emily has a crush on Ferb. Ferb dosen't know this yet but, while he is with her, he might start feeling the same way. Memorable Quotes Story Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree in the backyard on a hot summer day. "So Ferb, What should we do today?" Phineas turned to his stepbrother. Ferb shrugged. "Huh, well, we better think of something! I don't want to waste one day of summer!" Phineas declared. Suddenly Phineas's face brighted. "FERB! I know what were going to do today! we can bulid a huge Merry Go........" phineas was cut off by their dad. "Ferb!" Larwence called from the sliding glass door. "Come here quickly! I have great news!" Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. Then they ran in the house. "What is it dad?" phineas asked curiously. "Well, this morning I got a phone call from Thomas Kinney! the father of Emily Kinney! Ferb's old friend from Britian!" Larwence said excitedly. Ferb's eyes widened. "Emily?" he thought. "Emily? who's emily?" Phineas asked. "Emily is a girl ferb used to play with when he was a toddler, Before we moved to Danville and I met your mother." Larwence explained. "Ferb has not seen her in six years.""Oh! ok..." phineas answered. "Anyways,he called me this morning and said that he and Emily are visting Danville this summer, and they want to come over today to see you Ferb!" Larwence finished. Ferb smiled. "Would you want them too?" Larwence asked. Ferb nodded. "Great! I will call and tell them!" Larwence walked out of the room. Ferb stood still for a second. "Ferb?" Phineas said. Ferb didn't answer. He just walked to Phineas's and his room. Phineas looked at him confused. Then shrugged. When Ferb got to his room he opened his closet and took out a old box with dust all over it. He sat on the bed then opened it and took out some pictures. One was of him and his dad in their apartment before they moved. And another had a picture of him and emily playing with blocks. "Ferb?" Ferb looked up. He saw phineas standing in the doorway. "Are you ok?" Phineas asked worriedly. Ferb nodded. Phineas walked over to him. "What are you looking at?" he asked. Ferb held up the picture of him and emily. Phineas took it. "Ohhhhhhh.. is this girl emily?" he asked. Ferb nodded again."Do you remember her?" Phineas asked. Ferb stared off into space. (This is ferb's flashback.) Toddler Ferb is playing with toy blocks and british flag. He keeps trying to make a tower but they keep falling down. Toddler ferb gets discouraged. He tries again but no suceed. Younger Larwence comes up and says something to him. Young ferb looks up at him then back down at the blocks. The Doorbell rings. Larwence gets up and answers it. He opens the door to reveal a man and a young girl about ferb's age with him. Larwence shakes the man's hand. Ferb stares at the girl. She stares at him. The man picks the girl up and sets her next to ferb. "Ferb this is Emily." Larwence explains. Emily giggles. She picks up the blocks that ferb could not bulid with and starts to make a tower. Ferb just keeps staring at her. She finishes buliding then smiles at him. She motions towards the flag. Ferb picks up the flag and puts it at the top. She laughs. He smiles. Then they both Giggle. ''(Flashback ends.) "Ferb? Ferb?........FERB!" phineas waved his arms frantically in his face. Ferb snapped back into reality."Ferb you drifted off there for a mintue!" Phineas exclaimed. "I heard someone knocking at the door when you were daydreaming!" Ferb set the box down and jumped off the bed. He and Phineas ran down the stairs as fast as they could. They met larwence in the family room. "Oh boys there you are! the Kinneys are here! They just went in the kitchen to get a drink and then use the restroom." Ferb ran into the kitchen as fast as he could. On his way he ran into Mr. Kinney."WHOA! watch it....FERB?!" Mr. Kinney exclaimed. Ferb looked up at him. "Oh my goodness, look how you've grown!" He looked at ferb from head to toe."Emily's in for a surprise!" he said cheerfully. "In for what dad?" ferb heard a girl's british voice behind Mr. Kinney. He looked around him to see a young girl with long wavy golden hair looking at him. A navy blue bow stuck out of the side of her head. She also wore a brown skirt with knee socks. Ferb and Emily stared at each other. (Another Flashback.) ''A young ferb stands with larwence with their bags waiting for a taxi."So will you make a letter for me everyday?" young emily asks innocently. Ferb nods. "Do you promise?" Again, another nod from ferb. Emily looks satisfied. "Ferb the taxi is here, we have to go now." Larwence said gently. Ferb looks at emily one last time.They both embrace in a hug. Emily hugs ferb tightly. "Bye." she whispers slowly. "Bye" Ferb whispered back. Ferb lets go of emily and gets into the car and climbs into his carseat. He looks at emily and waves slowly. She waves back. As they pulled away, ferb kept his eyes on emily till' she got out of sight.(end of flashback.)'' Ferb stared at emily again. They were both very quiet."Uh um....I am going to talk to larwence." Mr. Kinney said nervously. He walked out of the room. Ferb looked after him then looked back at emily. "She looks just as surprised as I am." He thought. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, emily had her arms around him hugging him tightly. Ferb was startled then he blushed. Tears were streaming down emily's face."I missed you so much! I can't believe your here!"she said. Ferb felt his face grow hot. But then he smiled slighty and wrapped his arms around her in return."Me too." He whispered. They hugged for a couple seconds then pulled away and looked at each other." So, I hear you have a stepbrother and a stepsister. Is that true?" emily asked as she wiped the tears from her face. Ferb opened his mouth to answer but he was interruped by phineas."Hey Ferb! dad says we should....do...." phineas stopped. He looked at Emily. "Hi there! you must be phineas, ferb's stepbrother!" emily greeted cheerfully. "Uhhhh..yeah??......Oh............wait.. are you emily?" Phineas asked. "Yes, yes I am." Emily replied nicely. "Its nice to meet you!" "Oh it's nice to meet you to!" phineas answered. Starting to get comfrontable."So um...what were you guys doing before I got here?" Emily asked."Oh! well, we were going to bulid a Platypus themed Merry Go Round!" Phineas grinned. Emily's jaw dropped. " A platypus themed what!?" she gasped. She turned to ferb. "Im impressed ferb!" she exclaimed. Ferb smiled. "A Platypus Themed Merry Go Round! But, now that your here I guess ferb's gonna want to play with you" Phineas said sadly. "Oh! well, you guys can bulid it! I don't want to ruin your day!" Emily offered."Really!" Phineas's face brighted up."Sure! besides, I would love to watch you!" Emily said happily. "Thanks!" Phineas smiled. "No prob!" Phineas turned to ferb."Ok ferb, can you go to the store and get some nails? maybe about .... 10,000? we are going to need a ton!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb nodded. Emily turned to ferb. "Can I go with you ferb?" she asked. Again, Ferb nodded. "Thanks!" A few minutes later, Ferb and Emily were walking though the Googleplex mall together. Ferb glanced at the paper phineas gave him before they left. "Ok we need to get 10,000 nails." ferb thought. He walked into the supplies store with emily following closely behind. "So what are we getting?" Emily asked. Ferb gave her the paper. "Ok! well, lets both split up and meet back at the checkout!" she said. Ferb nodded. Later, once they got all the nails and were ready to check out, the cashier asked them if they were to young to be getting 10,000 nails. Which Emily answered with a "Yes, yes, we are." As Ferb and Emily loaded all the nails into the biggest cart ever, Ferb saw, out of the corner of his eye, a girl walk past him. She wore all black clothes and had long brown hair. She was holding the hand of a boy her age, which made ferb's heart slightly ache. He bit his lip and looked to the floor. He had a crush on this girl ever since the day Isabella got her tonsillectimony. Her last name was" Doofenshmirtz" but that was about all he knew. He just couldn't help but stare at her. He had also run into her at the googleplex mall. There he had helped her find the rare element Pazzium Infonite. Which she thanked him for it by giving him a kiss on the nose. Ferb had actually thought she would like him back. But recently he had thought about this and realized that it would not work with them. Seeing her with johnny hurt Ferb. He sighed sadly and stared at her for a while. Meanwhile, Emily had noticed Ferb staring at the goth girl. She felt a twang of jealously. "''Just look at the way he stares at her...'' it's almost if....he.. ''" 'And then it struck her. "''Wait a ''second... ''HE MUST LIKE HER!" she gasped. Emily leaned against the cart. She stared at Ferb. Tears filled her eyes. "How could I be so stupid!" ''she thought. "''It's obvious he likes that girl!" "He probably won't care if I tell him how I feel about him anyways!" Meanwhile, over at the by the boxes.... Ferb realized it was probably not going to help him anymore if he just kept staring at Vanessa and Johnny. "Im just torturing myself!"'' ''Ferb thought. He shook his head and began putting the last of the boxes in the trucks. Once he was done, he looked at Vanessa one last time before going over to Emily where from there they went home. Emily and Ferb were both very quiet on their way back to the Flynn/Fletcher's home. Emily fidgeted with her fingers while Ferb stared out the window uneasily. Once they got home, Phineas was waiting on the driveway expecting them along with Buford, and Baljeet. "Hey Ferb!" Phineas waved happily. Ferb gave a little wave back as he hopped out of the car and helped Emily down. Phineas walked over to them. "Hey guys!" he greeted. "I see you got the nails! great job!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb and Emily were silent. "Is something wrong?" Phineas asked worriedly. They both shook their heads. Phineas shrugged. All of a sudden, Buford and Baljeet walked up next to him. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Emily, this is Buford and Baljeet." Phineas said as he guestured to the two boys next to him." Hello! I am Baljeet! I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Baljeet greeted politely. Emily gave a faint smile. "Hello." she said softly. "Hey.. " Buford muttered. Phineas twisted his hands around nervously. "Hey pointy are we gonna get this thing started or what?!" Buford yelled. "Yes, yes we are." Phineas answered. He turned to Ferb. "Ok Ferb! Ive pretty much gotten everything done with Buford and Baljeet helping! all we need to do now is put the nails in the Merry Go Round so it will stay steady!" Phineas exclaimed. Just then Mr. Kinney and Larwence walked out of their house and into the car. "Oh boys!" Larwence called. "Oh there you are! Mr. Kinney and I are going to the antique sale downtown! We probably won't be back for a few hours." "Ok Dad!" Phineas answered cheerfully. Ferb just nodded his head. "Oh and boys..." Larwence began, leaning in to whisper,"be easy on your sister today she is a bit edgy this morning." Phineas nodded. "Will do Dad!" Larwence smiled. He waved then got in the car then left. Just then, Isabella and the Fireside girls walked in the front gate."Hi Phineas....Whatca Doin?" Isabella said sweetly. Phineas turned around. "Oh hey Isabella!' he greeted. "We are just building a Platypus Themed Merry Go Round!" "Oh cool! need any help? the Fireside Girls and I are trying to get our Theme Park Ride Badges!" Isabella said happily. She turned and noticed Emily. "Oh hello! who are you?" she asked. "Hello! I am Emily, Ferb's friend." Emily answered quietly with a smile. "And you are?...." (Ok that's all for right now! Ill get more ASAP!) Category:Fanon Works